Liberación
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Haruka se abrazó a su madre, llorando fuertemente. Pero al final, ya no había más lágrimas. Sólo sonrisas tímidas y la promesa de un nuevo inicio. [Parental!Haruka con un toque de HarukaXMichiru al lado]


Un pequeño fic, más que nada para estudio de carácter, de Haruka. Con una pequeña participación de Michiru. Por lo tanto, este fic trata temas de homosexualidad (yuri) sin nada demasiado gráfico, así que quedan advertidos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Liberación.**

Haruka observó su reflejo una vez más antes de sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos, aprobando el resultado.

Siempre había sabido que era diferente. Su madre, en cambio, nunca lo había aceptado. Una mujer delgada, altiva y elegante, rubia como ella, siempre se había empeñado en que su hija siguiera sus pasos: cabello rizado y largo, vestidos que remarcaban la figura y ademanes suaves y delicados. Haruka siempre argumentaba que eso no era para ella. Su madre no escuchaba.

Cuando tenía cinco años, sus padres le regalaron su primera casa de muñecas. Era rosa. Con tres muñecas, finas y rubias, para jugar. La niña la miró, dio las gracias y la colocó en su cuarto. Nunca jugó con ella. Sí jugaba con las muñecas, subiéndolas a los carros de juguete que llegarían después e imaginando que competían en pistas interminables. Siempre ganaban el primer lugar.

— ¡Quiero ése! —Suplicaba en la tienda de juguetes cuando sus padres le ofrecían comprarle alguno. Siempre eran carros, los modelos deportivos más nuevos y llamativos. Su colección siguió creciendo durante muchos años.

A los siete, su madre decidió que se vería más linda con el cabello largo. Ella se dejó hacer y, por mucho tiempo, su melena con rizos ligeramente marcados, fue objeto de halagos. Pero a ella nunca le gustó. El cabello se enredaba después del baño, requería muchos cuidados y parecía siempre estorbar. Haruka quería el cabello corto. Sus padres nunca la dejaron cortarlo.

—Una niña se ve más bonita con el cabello así. —Decía su madre, cepillándolo diligentemente.

La niña asintió, evitando mirarse en el espejo. Porque no era ella a la que veía.

Tenía poco más de nueve años cuando empezó a ir a clases de ballet. Su madre insistió en que sus movimientos debían de ser graciosos y fluidos. Su padre llegó con las mallas y el leotardo para ella. Odio la clase después de la curiosidad de la primera semana. Se fingió enferma y se negó a ir, alegando que ya era suficientemente graciosa. Su madre suspiró y dejó el tema.

—Te verías tan linda en el vestido azul. —Le dijo un día común, cuando fueron de compras.

Rondaba los once años y su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. Su padre le dio una cantidad considerable de dinero y su madre tomó su mano para pasar la tarde de compras. Ningún vestido la convencía, con ninguno se sentía más femenina o identificada, ninguno le apetecía para usar los fines de semana. En cambio, vio una camisa azul petróleo que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello y que, siendo sincera, ocultaba agradablemente sus recientemente adquiridas curvas. Después de una acalorada discusión con su madre en pena tienda terminaron comprando la camisa pero también un vestido amarillo un tanto corto para su gusto. Usó el vestido un par de veces, cuando la obligaban a ir a reuniones familiares. Esa camisa, en cambio, fue su prenda favorita durante la adolescencia

—Las niñas no usan eso. —Le decía su padre cada vez que la veía usar la camisa, con una mirada de reprobación. Ella se encogía de hombros, ligeramente apenada, antes de tomar una manzana de la cocina.

Cuando cumplió trece, sus padres la inscribieron a una escuela de música, con el afán de volverla "más femenina". No lo consiguieron porque Haruka decidió que eso no era para ella. En ese entonces empezó a sentirse presionada para llenar expectativas que, sabía de antemano, no podría llenar. Suplicó, entonces, no asistir más. Prometió esforzarse y encontrar algo que le gustara, trabajando arduamente en ello. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada resignada y aceptaron la oferta.

Fue en ese período cuando conoció al amor de su vida. O a la que era, en ese entonces, su mejor amiga: Michiru. Ella sí tenía talento para la música, y bastante. Ella sí era delicada y femenina, con movimientos frágiles y fluidos. Haruka la llevó a casa varias veces sabiendo que su madre aprobaría la amistad, y así fue. Michiru entró así de fácil a su vida. Y nunca salió de ella.

—Michiru será una gran influencia para ti, hija. —Le dijo ella, feliz de que Haruka se rodeara de niñas más femeninas.

Haruka no podía estar más feliz. Aun cuando no podía entender todavía los verdaderos motivos detrás de esa amistad. Sospechaba, claro, cuando no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia las otras féminas de su clase. O cuando sus sueños eran invadidos por voces suaves y manos pequeñas, contrario a lo esperado. O, peor aún, cuando no veía a los jóvenes que insistían en invitarla a salir, pendiente de los suaves pasos de su amiga.

Apenas un par de meses después, con panfletos en mano y toda la información necesaria disponible, se sentó en la sala de estar con sus padres. Suspiró y se armó de valor: ya había encontrado lo que realmente la apasionaba. Una semana antes había asistido a una exposición de autos deportivos y había terminado inmersa en una interesante plática con uno de los pilotos. Luego los había visto correr, y la sensación de adrenalina en su cuerpo no se había hecho esperar. La rubia no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría el estar detrás del volante, apretando el acelerador.

— Haruka, ¿estás segura?

La joven no podía estar más segura de algo. Así que había asistido al lugar con ambos padres y, después de platicarlo un largo rato, habían accedido. Un par de sesiones más tarde, era palpable que Haruka tenía talento, y de sobra. Llegaba a casa radiante y esperaba ansiosamente la siguiente vez que pudiera recorrer la pista. Lo amaba, como nunca lo había hecho con la casa de muñecas o los vestidos escogidos por su mamá.

—Estuviste increíble, campeona. —Le dijo su padre, pasado ligeramente más de un año, al terminar una competencia.

El pecho de la rubia se llenó de felicidad al percibir el orgullo en las palabras de su padre. Pero sobretodo, en su mirada. Esa vez no ganó el primer lugar, pero sintió como si lo hubiera hecho.

De ahí, la relación con su padre mejoró considerablemente. Al parecer, él encontraba bastante satisfactorio el hecho de que ella hubiera encontrado algo motivante y que, más importante aún, estuviera luchando por conseguirlo. Haruka sabía que ambos la quería, y mucho, pero la hacía feliz también ver que empezaban a aceptarla como era. Al menos, el primer paso estaba dado.

A los diecisiete ya era una deportista consumada. Horas y horas de trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo habían logrado colocarla en los primeros lugares siempre que competía. Sus padres, la mayoría del tiempo, se encontraban en primera fila. Su padre sonriendo, tomando fotos y haciendo amigos con otros familiares que se encontraban en las gradas. Su madre, altiva, elegante y resignada, sonriendo ligeramente cuando su hija llegaba a abrazarla.

—Haruka. —La miraba fijamente, reprochando un poco su comportamiento arrebatado, esperando que actuara más recatada y reservada al momento de expresar sus emociones.

Haruka no era así. Al contrario: era alegre y volátil y… muchas cosas más que, quizás, su madre conservadora no entendería.

Un día en particular se encontraba caminando con Michiru por el parque, como era su costumbre. Haruka adoraba verla sonreír y correr, el vestido ondeando y el cabello fluyendo entre los escasos rayos de luz. Para la rubia, se veía hermosa. Los vestidos sí le sentaban bien a ella, realzando sus piernas torneadas y mostrando esa delicadeza que Haruka deseaba poder cuidar. El sol se había metido y platicaban de cosas triviales, riendo libremente. En determinado momento, la mano izquierda de su mejor amiga rozó la suya y el mundo cambió. Michiru se sonrojó cuando la rubia evitó que quitara su mano y, entrelazando los dedos de ambas, la atrajo hacia sí en un gesto protector. Haruka podría jurar que el aire mecía su propio cabello mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus labios y los sonrosados de Michiru.

A ese beso seguirían muchos más. Siempre se sentían como aquella primera vez.

Haruka sabía que, para su madre, aquello estaba mal. Y se sentía terriblemente culpable cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban en la mesa. Su pie derecho no dejaba de moverse mientras comía con la vista en el plato. Pero su madre no era tonta y sabía que algo ocultaba. Lo sabía porque ya tenía tiempo, años incluso, que no se sentaban juntas a platicar. No intercambiaban ideas y su relación, de por sí complicada, parecía enfriarse aun más. A una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle qué pasaba.

—Esa niña, Michiru, no me parece tan buena después de todo. —Comentó un día, a la hora del desayuno. Haruka, con las manos hechas puño, no contestó, limitándose a terminar deprisa su plato de leche con cereal. Pero sabía que su paciencia se terminaba y que un día estallaría sin poder evitarlo. Sólo esperaba no dañar algo de manera irreparable.

Fue por esos días que se miró nuevamente al espejo. Un vestido rojo que había tenido que usar para una fiesta en casa con amigos de sus padres. El cabello, largo, rubio y rizado le caía sobre los hombros. Lo odió. Así que, en un arrebato de emociones, tomó las tijeras del cajón de su escritorio y cortó de tajo los primeros mechones. Cuando el cabello tocó el piso, se sintió liberada, el peso cayendo de sus hombros. En apenas diez minutos, el piso blanco se cubrió de amarillo, los mechones cayendo uno tras otro. Sus lágrimas también, mezcladas con sonrisas incontrolables.

Al terminar, su reflejo era otro: ojos llorosos, sonrisa rota y cabello corto. Lentamente se desabrochó uno a uno los botones del frente del vestido veraniego, hasta que la prenda cayó al piso, mezclándose con el cabello recién cortado. La camisa masculina y el pantalón de vestir que compró el día anterior tomaron su lugar y cubrieron su cuerpo, ocultando así su feminidad.

Haruka observó su reflejo una vez más antes de sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos, aprobando el resultado.

Estaba cansada de fingir, de ser lo que no era y de esperar cubrir expectativas que no llenaría jamás. Estaba decidida a ser ella misma, y ser libre. Así que se sentó sobre la cama y esperó, posiblemente por horas, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre llamarla a cenar. No podía mentir: estaba aterrada. Su mano tembló sin control sobre el pomo de la puerta y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo desesperado de su corazón. Ese día les diría todo: de ella, de Michiru, de sus sueños. De la persona que realmente era, sin pretensiones, la hija de sus padres.

Cuando sus pies la llevaron, en automático, al comedor, sus padres levantaron la mirada.

—…Haruka. —La voz, apenas en un susurro, de su madre la obligó a voltear hacia ella. La sorpresa estaba escrita sobre su rostro, pero no había huella de enfado, así que la joven lo tomó como un punto a favor y se acercó aún más.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo, sentándose a la mesa.

La comida se enfrió. De hecho, Haruka no recuerda qué se sirvió a la mesa ese día. Pero sí recuerda cómo las expresiones de sus padres cambió de sorpresa a resignación y algo más: aceptación. Su padre se vio mucho más tranquilo, uniendo puntos rápidamente. Su madre perdió el color de las mejillas y sus ojos se enrojecieron, como los propios, pero al terminar de escucharla se puso en pie y la abrazó.

—Todo está bien ahora, Haruka. —Le dijo, en un abrazo terriblemente cálido. Su mano recorría la espalda de su hija en aquellas caricias reconfortantes que solía hacerle cuando era niña. —Todo está bien.

Lloraron. Por el tiempo perdido, por las cosas que no dijeron, por lo que dijeron también. Pero al final ya no había más lágrimas. Sólo sonrisas tímidas y la promesa de un nuevo inicio. Juntos. Porque todavía había mucho por andar.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Espero les haya gustado. Si fue así (o no), no duden en dejar un review!

Saludos =]


End file.
